


The King and I

by briseisx0821



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: Karroy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briseisx0821/pseuds/briseisx0821
Summary: we know it's forbidden.we know it's wrong.we know that everyone will oppose to it but we still won't let go.





	The King and I

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and i saw a ky edited photo of their teaser for the fifth anniversary and we got kinda emotional and all. 
> 
>  
> 
> this is just a short dramatic trash from me ToT 
> 
> advance sorry for grammatical errors, English is not my first language :")
> 
>  
> 
> anyways enjoy reading!

we know it's forbidden.

we know it's wrong.

we know that everyone will oppose to it but we still won't let go. 

He is the King and I am the Grand General of his army. 

He is my everything and I am his. 

We choose this path and promised not to let go what ever happens. 

We made promise that we'll will cross it together. 

It was hard and rough, it was a torture for the both of us but we are willing to give up everything. 

He was the king that needs a heir and a queen. 

I was his General that needs to protect him. 

I watched him marrying someone else and having a child with a smile on my face. 

even though i was dying inside

I watched him smile and laugh but not with me. 

I watched him grow old but not with me. 

One day he came to my chamber when i was quietly laying down, listening to him. 

"are you really going to leave me?" he said. 

i slowly reached for his hand with a smile on my face, "I'm not. I'm just going first on our next life." 

I watched how tears fall on his eyes upon hearing my words, i brushed away his tears. 

"don't cry and be happy. I don't want to see the only person i love crying for me." i whispered. 

"but you promised me that you'll wait." he whispered between his cries. 

i smiled gently at him with tears in my eyes. 

"i will still wait for you. I will find you in our next life. no matter what happens, I'll look for you and maybe then, we can have our happiness, my yuan." I whispered as i close my eyes, breathing the last breath i have with the most precious person beside me.


End file.
